Awake
by Fireflies Glow
Summary: She awoke with a start, staring into a pair of surprised golden eyes. KxI, sequel to Just a Dream.


**Title:** Awake

**Summary:** She awoke with a start, staring into a pair of surprised golden eyes.

(KxI, sequel to Just a Dream.)

* * *

There was a green hair on her pillow.

Ichigo blinked, holding up the thin strand.

It wasn't a dream.

There was a green hair on her pillow.

* * *

She was restless that night, tossing and turning.

Kish sighed; he hated the nights when she was restless. It was always when there was a storm, and it did not help that it stormed especially in the month of April.

Outside of the safety of her room, the wind howled loudly. Rain washed harshly over the windows and nothing but a waterfall of rain could be seen looking out from them. Occasionally, there was a flash of lightning that brightened the room. It was always soon followed by an ear-shattering boom of thunder.

Ichigo's eyes continued to flutter as Kish stroked her hair. At the moment he would have done anything to make the rain stop, just for her.

He sighed again, fingering a lock of hers. Ichigo made a sound of discomfort and tossed again, falling and nestling deeply in his arms.

The lightning and thunder clashed outside.

And Ichigo's eyes opened.

She awoke with a start, staring into a pair of surprised golden eyes.

Kish's eyes went wide. Ichigo seemed awake, being held warmly in his arms. Triumphantly, he realized she could not see him in the darkness and he rejoiced silently.

And then, the lightning flashed. The brightness enveloped the room, casting dancing shadows along the walls.

Kish registered the fact that he was fully visible to her.

Ichigo's brown orbs were opened wide, soaking in his presence. She seemed very confused, blinking several times. Ichigo ran a hand through her hair, touching the spot where Kish's fingers had been merely a moment ago.

"Hi, honey," Kish whispered, expecting the anger that was sure to come from her.

Ichigo continued to stare at him, eyes big and round.

Kish exhaled and turned to leave. He bit his lip. A hand grabbed his.

"Wait!" Ichigo cried. "Don't go!"

Kish froze. "What? You're not gonna hit me, or call me a pervert, or something?"

"I knew it wasn't a dream," she sighed.

It was Kish's turn to look puzzled.

"I found a hair on my pillow this morning," Ichigo explained, "a green hair."

Kish grimaced. "Sorry, Kitten."

"No, I think... It's okay."

"Huh?"

"You've been doing this for a while now, right?"

He smiled slightly. "Yeah."

Ichigo continued to stare at him and said slowly, "I guess I don't mind."

Kish's face lit up. "Really?"

Ichigo blinked, turning red in the darkness. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "I can't believe I just said that!"

Kish chuckled softly.

"Wuah! What's up with me today?!" Ichigo wailed.

"I don't know," Kish sighed, "but I don't mind at all, Kitten. You can stay this way whenever you want. Besides, this is probably a dream I'm having right now. This is too good to be true!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "How long have you, um, been doing this?"

Kish sprawled out on her bed, arm dangling off the side. "Just a few months or so," he began, but yawned halfway through.

Ichigo paused. "You must be really tired then, Kish."

"Yeah, Kitten," he agreed, "but it's worth it to see you."

Her smile was brief. "You can't keep doing this..."

He shot up, taking her shoulders in his hands. She gasped. "But," Kish replied angrily, "I thought you said you didn't mind this!"

"Kish! I can't!" She yelled as loudly as she could during the quiet night. "Let me go!"

Thunder roared and his eyes flashed. His grip became tight, and his face moved closer to hers. "Can't do what?"

"Masaya," she whispered.

Kish grabbed her, holding her closer in his embrace. "What Masaya doesn't know won't hurt him. Kitten, don't you get it?"

Ichigo pushed him away, biting her lip, lying. "You need to sleep. It's unhealthy if you don't. And Pie and Tart will find out soon anyway and--"

"I don't care what they think!" Kish cried. "I care about you, Ichigo!"

"Kish," Ichigo said quietly, "tonight has to be the last night."

"But I don't want it to be!"

Slowly, Ichigo convinced him. It took a while, and she did not like doing so, but she convinced him that tonight had to be the last night.

Eventually, Ichigo fell off asleep in his arms.

And Kish began to think. He thought until the dawn came up, and knew what he was going to do would be right.

* * *

He came and visited nightly, just as he had done before. He could never get enough of her.

Ichigo appeared happier in his presence, continuing to melt in his arms.

And once again, Kish realized that this was right in his heart.

With every sigh of her content, he just _knew_ that this moments were the reason he was alive.

* * *

There was a green hair on her pillow.

Ichigo blinked, holding up the thin strand.

She giggled, smiling as she touched her lips. She could still feel the imprint of his kiss.

"Oh, Kish," she sighed happily, "you can never follow directions, but..."

Ichigo smiled, giggling again in joy.

"... for once I think you're doing the right thing." She paused, continuing happily, "Looks like I'll be seeing you again tonight...!"

She looked down, unable to contain her smile and excitement.

There was a green hair on her pillow.

* * *

_Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow. _

(Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene II)

_Fin._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** Hi!

Recently, a couple of people have wanted a sequel or happier ending to "Just a Dream," and I was planning this sequel waaaay ahead of them.

I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been meaning to post it much, much sooner but lost the notebook I wrote this in for a little while. Sorry again!

I'm not sure if it's as good as the original, (I was rather fond of it, it's one of my personal favorites), because this seems a bit rushed to me, but yay for happy endings!

Thanks for reading, you guys! :)

~ Bunny,

Fireflies Glow


End file.
